To The Moon And Back
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: What If Cuddy didn't press Charges on House? An Alternate universe fic. House had a kid with Dominica the woman he married to get back at Cuddy, Lennon. Reviews are love; positive or negative. This is a HILSON Story. Cheers to my bata cornergoddess
1. Chapter 1

Wilson sighed as he opened his new office It was strange that he still thought of it as new. He had been working at this office for a year. A tall figure was standing in the corner.

"House, What the hell are you doing here?"

After House hit Cuddy's house; Cuddy didn't press charges, saying that it was her fault that House did that She just placed a restraining order on Him; House moved on; He got a Ph.D. in was now a professor of physics at MIT.

Wilson moved on too, He was now the head of hematology at Mass General after leaving oncology. They kept in touch. In fact, House is the one that persuaded Wilson to move to Boston. Wilson sat on his desk, while House sat on the chair. House plopped a thin folder on his desk.

Wilson peered at the name, Lennon, House. He arched an opened the file.

"She's four years old, has aplastic anemia."

House rolled his eyes.

"I know, tell me if my kid will be okay, Wilson."

Wilson was shocked.

"You… have a kid. How? When?"

House looked at him and sighed.

"Dominika, we have known each other for quite a long time," House waggled his eyebrows, "before she became Mrs. House when we got married, we had sex and nine months later she died at childbirth. Lennon survived. I loved her, Wilson, I still do."

Wilson shook his head.

"I'm sorry, House," Wilson told his best friend quietly. Moving back to business "So, where is Lennon?"

"Will you take her case?" House asked pleadingly.

Wilson thought about it because this is House's kid.

"Yes, I will, but I want to do my own labs on her and check for cancer."

House sighed, looking distressed.

"On one condition, no bone marrow aspiration if necessary. I can't see her hurt."

"Okay."

House stood up, got his cane and left.

When House got home Lennon was sitting with her nanny.

"Dr. House," her nanny said looking at the sleeping girl worried. "She bled, we were just playing outside."

"Daddy," The girl piped up looking up at him.

"Nina," said House looking his daughter. "Just get her dressed; we are seeing a doctor friend of mine."

"Okay, Doctor."

They left the condo.

House and Lennon lived just outside MIT campus.

After a 10 minute drive; they arrived at Mass General. They rode the elevator to Wilson's floor. When they got there; Wilson wasn't in his office. It was 12:40

"Dr. Wilson will be in twenty minutes; he just went to lunch." Wilson's assistant told House.

"Does Dr. Wilson had an appointment after lunch?" House asked.

"Uh… Sir, I can't tell you that."

"Never mind,"

At One, Wilson walked in, He saw House in the waiting area with a little girl.

She was cute, She had her father's eyes, his complexion, and his body, but Dominika's nose and hair.

"House," Wilson called, "I presume this is Lennon." House was startled.

"Hi, Wilson, This is my daughter Lennon," And told his daughter, "Say hi to Dr. Wilson." Lennon hid her face in House's shirt clearly embarrassed.

"Wilson, my four-year-old had a crush on you,"

Wilson smirked.

"Hi," The girl said quietly.

"Guys, I have no patients until three, so let's discuss the case."

"Okay," said House.

They went inside the office. House sat with his daughter in his lap; Wilson sat opposite at his desk.

"I brought her in cause she bumped her head on the door and was bleeding too much; the lab results. I thought…." House's voice trailed off.

"I need to do labs on Lennon." Wilson sighed. "I'll admit her for testing."

"Okay, but our deal stands."

Wilson nodded; he stood up called admittance office. House stood up as well, he held his hand up. Wilson shook it.

"Thank you, Wilson. I mean it."

An hour later, Wilson found House in Lennon's hospital room.

"House, the nurse is here." Said Wilson when he opened Lennon's door.

"Wilson, I need a favor."

"Shoot, House, go."

House sighed. "I need you to watch her for an hour, I need to get her stuff from the campus." Wilson looked at his watch it was three his next patient will be at four,

"Okay, an hour, House."

House left after saying his goodbye to his daughter.

"My daddy talks about you a lot." The girl said to Wilson.

Wilson arched an eyebrow.

"So, Lennon, What did he told you about me?"

"That he used to steal your food."

He is now liking House's daughter.

"So you love my daddy?" Lennon asked with a child's curiosity.

Wilson was stunned He had been in love with House for years.

"You mean like a friend?"

She shook her head. "No, like a special friend, a… boyfriend."

Wilson wanted to laugh out loud but he held his tongue. "Uh… I do." He didn't want to lie.

"Good, cause I think he loves you."

Wilson didn't answer that, he just sat there thinking about House.

After a while, a House showed up with an older man.

The man looked up at Wilson and extended his hand. "My name is Andrew Jensen, I am Greg's father; You must be Dr. James Wilson."

Wilson openly gaped at Jensen. He looked like an older version of Gregory House. "Yes, I am, nice to meet you, sir."

"Ah, how is my granddaughter doing?" Jensen asked Lennon.

"I hate it here, grandpa."

"I know, Lennon."

Wilson didn't hide a smirk, House looked at him.

"Okay, I gotta go."

House stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Wilson, Walk with me?" House told Wilson sotto voce, and then he told his daughter, "Lennon, I will be outside." Lennon had a stupid grin on her face.

They left Drew and Lennon for a while.

Wilson had a stupid grin on his face as well. "What's up?"

"Wilson, Can we talk? I missed you buying me food."

Wilson rolled his eyes- What House was saying is that he missed him.

Wilson smiled. "Okay, cafeteria or the Starbucks outside?"

"StarBucks," said House.

The coffee shop wasn't far, it was directly outside the hospital. The shop wasn't busy they got a table on the farthest booth. Wilson ordered him and House coffee and chocolate cake he got back, House had a 50 dollar bill waiting for him.

"House? What's that for?"

"For the meal," Said House looking down, embarrassed.

"No, House, I don't want your money, besides, you're probably are hungry," Wilson said sampling the cake.

"Okay," said House, stealing of piece Wilson's cake.

"So, House, about Drew, How long have you known that he was your dad."

"Since like 2013, That's when I've moved. Drew had a daughter, Joanna, was 42, and Grandkids two a boy who is 10, Nicholas, and a girl, Madison, who is 6."

"Huh…" said Wilson probably thinking over. "So did Drew know about what happened with Cuddy?"

"Yeah, and Dominica, too. Not her profession, of course, I just told them that she was a housewife," House said. "They never treated me or Lennon differently ." House closed his eyes.

"What did he do?"

"He was a doctor, a psychiatrist."

Wilson arched an eyebrow.

"So he knew who you are?"

"Yes and No, of course, he knew about the name. He diagnosed me by just talking to me with PTSD due to Child Abuse."

Wilson changed the subject, not wanting to see the love of his life as a victim of child abuse. "Where is your mother?"

House looked incredulous but answered, "In Lexington. She isn't doing well."

Wilson didn't know how to broach this subject with House but after debating a long time He asked finally; "Is there something there for me in your life?"

House knew what his best friend was talking about, they had been lovers on and off for a long time it first happened after Bonnie, "Yes," House answered finally. He was still madly in love with Wilson.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning House woke up at home with Wilson in his bed. They had sex twice last night.

The whole situation hit him like a freight train.

His daughter was in the hospital.

He just slept with his kid's doctor.

"Oh my god," House muttered under his breath.

Wilson woke up in an instant, "Oh god, Oh god." Wilson said realizing what they did.

"Yeah," House said, raising an eyebrow. "Lennon is in the hospital, my daughter, Wilson. What on earth am I thinking?"

Wilson took a deep breath because House will kill him for his next words.

"House, I need to step down as Lennon's doctor." House crossed his arms, an indignant expression on his face.

"Wilson, you see, when I asked you to save her life, I meant it. It's time for you to step up. You asked me to save Amber's life, and I did it without batting an eyelash, knowing far too well that she will take the love of my life away from me. And when she did die, I was angry at myself; angry at the world, hoping I am dead instead of her." House arched an eyebrow at him.

Wilson thought House was right; he needed to save Lennon's life. The little girl needs a hematologist and an oncologist. He had a double specialty and the most important thing; House's trust.

"Okay," He nodded his head.

They bathed together, examining each nook and cranny of each other's body as if it was their first time.

House wasn't a lot of doubts about Wilson leaving them, but he also knows that his daughter needed another parent.

After the bath, House dressed for school; He wore well-worn jeans a Sgt. Peppers shirt and a blue blazer.

Wilson sighed: looking at House's beautiful body.

He looked at House's leg. "So you don't take anything for the leg?"

House sighed. "I was on an experimental drug wherein you take a pill and the muscle hopefully will regenerate and it took, Wilson. I still have pain but it is tolerable."

"You still use the cane, I see?"

"Yes, but I can ditch it, like now." House shrugged. "I need to see my daughter before my first class at 11 it's almost 9."

Wilson, on the other hand, borrowed House's dress shirt and his suit jacket but when it came to pants Greg's doesn't fit him, So he'd run to his car got a pair of khakis.

House was at his car in an instant: No more is the old dynasty, House drove a 2011 jeep.

"Drew gave me this; he gave me my birthday."

Wilson shook his head. House has a family here: it felt, though he was intruding.

"See you at the hospital."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Mass General, where Lennon was admitted. Wilson stopped at his office. He sat at his desk; and went through some paperwork. Where He got to Lennon's lab results,.He shook his head. House's girl had AML.

LENNON HAD CANCER: He needed to tell House.

He walked slowly to the elevator he rode to the floor where Lennon was in Wilson heard a group of people inside the closed doors. He opened the door; He saw Drew and a middle age woman and two young kids with House and Lennon.

"Wilson," House greeted him. "I take you to have Lennon's labs." Wilson closed his eyes.

"House, I need to talk to you outside," House said goodbye to his family for now and followed Wilson out.

"My office, House, now,"

House followed Wilson to his office, "Wilson, what's up?"

Wilson took a deep breath. "House, The labs that the other doctor took is wrong…"

House cut him off. "It's AML? My kid has cancer?"

Wilson nodded; he took a deep breath; "House, it's not that bad."

"My 4-year-old has cancer, Wilson."

Even House, a famous Doctor, when faced with their kid having cancer cracks.

Wilson moved from his desk; and sat next to his best friend.

"House, Lennon will be fine." House wanted to tell Wilson that his daughter had cancer and that nothing will be fine ever again. As he can read a medical chart; she will probably be fine "Yeah, I know."

"You know, I need to consult an oncologist here, right?"

House glanced up at Wilson, "Yeah. Who's the best oncologist around?"

"Hannah Earvin," Said Wilson moving to hold House's hand.

"I want the best for my little girl and if you can't provide that since you aren't an oncologist anymore I can accept that," House told Wilson. "Just try and save my girl, Wilson."

House glanced up at his watch. "Crap, it's 10:30, I need to get to campus. Wilson, if you have time please check on her."

House was rushing outside without his cane.

Wilson called Hannah Earvin to get there ASAP.

At his lunch break, Wilson went up in Lennon's hospital room. The girl was asleep.

"Hi," He said to Drew and House's sister Joanna

"Dr. Wilson, is my granddaughter going to be okay? Greg told us it's AML." Drew asked. Wilson hated a conversation like this; a conversation with parents who aren't doctors are much easier. He took a deep breath. "In cancer, there are no guarantees, but your granddaughter will be fine."

"So, I've heard so much about you." Joanna grinned looking at Wilson.

Wilson arched an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"He loves you, James; My brother brought a couple of men in family gatherings I always asked him if he is the one, he will shake his head no."

Wilson's eyes grew big. "He told you about us." Wilson couldn't believe that House would be openly dating men In his family's presents.

"Yes," Joanna replied. "Also, when Lennon or my kids will tease him about them he denies it. 'uncle Greg had a boyfriend,' he will just tell them that it wasn't true. 'we're just friends.' But today when Nick taunts him he looks at me and grins.

Wilson was shocked now. He knew that House was bisexual boarding on gay in the Kinsey scale but House often hid that whole situation from the public. He looked at them both. "Greg is the love of my life." He said quietly.

"I know," they lapsed into comfortable silence.

"Don't hurt my son," Jensen told Wilson in a whisper.

After a while Lennon woke up, she looked directly at Wilson. "Where is my daddy?"

"Working," Wilson told House's daughter.

At five thirty, House showed up at Mass General. He saw Wilson and Lennon playing with dolls through the side glass. There was a connection between them. House opened the door.

House made his presence known by kissing Wilson in front of his daughter, the girl giggled. Wilson sighed.

"See, you love me," Wilson said.

"I don't deny that."

House plopped himself in the chair to opposite the bed. "How are you feeling, Lennon?" House asked. Lennon sighed, "Hell day."

"Well, honey, I'm going to sleep here, Dr. Wilson will get me a bed cause my leg hurts." Wilson gaped at House; did House just admit to his kid that he was in pain? He remembered the cane.

"Is there something I can do for you, Greg?"

"Get the cot and my cane, order us food."

Wilson smiled and rolled his eyes and remembered, "Dr. Earvin will be here tomorrow and if it goes as planned will start her chemo tomorrow." "Thank you, Wilson!" House said sincerely.

Wilson left to get House's cane and order them some food.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS AU... SO House and Wilson were Friends with benefits

Chapter 3

House woke up to Lennon crying. The little girl was feeling the effects of staying in the hospital. He got up; it was four in the morning. He got up and first tested his leg when he was sure that he can carry his daughter he picked her up and rock her.

Wilson found him that way at six. "Good morning, House," Wilson said softly opening the door.

"Wilson, She is asleep." He said, Shushing Wilson, "I just put her to bed, as in thirty minutes ago."

"What's going on, House?"

"Lennon woke me up at four o'clock," House said with a sigh.

"Earvin will be here in two hours, I called her." Wilson moved to where House stood; stared up at his best friend. "House, If you want to go out and get some food or pee? I'll rock her. You look like hell."

House wanted to glare at Wilson, but on the second thought; he needs to pee; his leg wasn't doing so well at this point. "Okay," He handed Wilson his daughter. The little girl made a sleepy protest.

"I will be back in thirty minutes." House left Wilson with his daughter. He peed; He needed to call Blythe, and needed to call Jackson he will be taking a couple of days off to be with his kid.

He went downstairs to the Starbucks and bought a cop of coffee for Drew and Wilson as well as apple juice for Lennon.

It was seven, the first phone call he place is with Jackson, his department head. "My kid has cancer, Paul, can I take the week off, I'll email Cody the lesson plan." When Paul replied an affirmative; he replied with a "Thank you." With a huge sigh, he went upstairs.

When he opened the door; Drew greeted him; he pointed at Wilson and his daughter.

"Yeah, I know; here's coffee, Drew. " He said handing his father the cup.

His daughter made a sound of protest, Wilson beckoned him to get her.

House moved to where Wilson was standing. "James, hand my kid to me ." Wilson handed House Lennon; he settled his daughter on his left chest.

Lennon woke up after thirty more minutes. "Good morning, Lennon," House said.

Wilson and Jensen smiled.

After a while, Wilson left House with his family to talk to the oncologist friend of his. Wilson came to his office, it was almost eight in the morning. He had four patients today; excluding House's daughter.

He needed to get House and discuss his daughter's for a treatment plan.

At eight forty-five, Wilson called House because the oncologist was waiting. House came in 10 minutes later. Wilson didn't have to introduce Earvin to House.

"Okay, to start with, Doctor House, will need to treat her with two leukemia drugs; Daunorubicin, and Cytarabine for 10 to 14 days, and after that, if it's on remission then we'll start her with consolidation therapy," Earvin said, but Wilson noticed House wasn't listening after she mentioned the two drugs.

Wilson touched House's arm, bringing him back to reality.

House had known the prognosis for his daughter was good. "Wilson, my daughter has cancer." Wilson scoped House in his arms, hugged him for a while.

Earvin looked up at House; she had thought of House as a tough guy but here he was crying and getting so emotional about his daughter.

"Dr. House, As you know your little girl will be fine; the prognosis is 87%."

"You know, Dr. Earvin since my wife died; I thought about the ways I might lose her, it was eirg through foster care or through my wife's family but I never thought of her dying before me." House had just admitted his biggest fear.

When House left to check on Drew and Lennon, Wilson was stunned; he turned to the other doctor. "I've never heard him like that."

"Yeah, I thought he will be stoic; but he was full of emotions, James." Then she asked. "Care to tell me what happened with House and Cuddy? I have got a colleague back in Princeton who told me about them."

Wilson sighed; he didn't want to say anything to her but as he owes her a favor, "You should shut your mouth about this." When she nodded he took a deep breath. "In April of that year, I dumped House to try a relationship with an ex-wife; Samantha Carr. He thought that we were together for keeps."

"So why would you leave a man that you obviously love for an ex-wife," Earvin asked looking at him.

"Pressure, I guess and also the rumor mill was buzzing around with stories I didn't want that; a lot of self-loathing. Anyway, I had Cuddy was engaged to a 'friend' of his; After the crane disaster in Trenton; Lisa and Greg came to me announcing their relationship. Cuddy every chance possible wanted to break up with him Then she got her excuse when she thought she was dying; House slipped to be with her. Then House married Lennon's mother in front of Cuddy, One day Cuddy confronts House; Greg didn't like to be confronted; after that confrontation, he saw her with another man and… he just snapped."

"So what did House did?" She asked.

"He ran over Cuddy's house." Said Wilson rubbing his wrist as a subconscious gesture.

"Now, House did that?" She was stun, "What was her reaction?"

Wilson nodded, "Greg didn't mean that. He was hurt; House may not admit this to everyone but he likes the idea of a white picket fence and a family." Cuddy was beyond angry of course, but she understood and ultimately she didn't press charges." Wilson said with a sigh. "According to Greg, her mother died in childbirth."

Meanwhile, House and Lennon were talking, about her treatment. "Okay, kid. " Drew left, head home promising his granddaughter that he will be back later. "There is something wrong with your blood; that's why you're here."

"Why Is it?"

House sighed, no parent should be able to explain cancer to their little one. "Because of your blood; it won't be able to fight sickness." He hugged her closed to him.

"Why?" Lennon asked, looking up at House. "Am I going to be in heaven like mommy?"

House couldn't answer he just hugged her to him. Gregory House a long time atheist didn't believe in heaven, but right now he wants to believe in the afterlife. "No," he said he saw her file. Wilson reassured him that his kid will be okay, so, "No, honey, you aren't going to go to heaven in a really long time."

"But am I still sick?"

"Yes," House debated for while whether or not to tell Lennon the name of her disease her kid needed to know so. "You have a disease called Leukaemia; it is a blood sickness that meant that you are going to bleed; like what happened the other day."

"But am I going to get better to be able to play with Amelia, Daddy?"

"Yes, and no matter what happened just remember," He said tearing up, "daddy loves you so much." House kissed her in the forehead.

Wilson found House hugging Lennon while Lennon was sitting in his lap. He smiled a huge smile at House. "House, we need to get her prep for a central line."

"Yes," House said looking at his daughter and place her in the bed. "Dr. Wilson will be there and I'll be in when you wake up my sweet cheeks."

He gave his daughter a kiss. Wilson stood there stunned out of his mine; House had truly changed. Sure House is still rude; and sarcastic; some times a pain in the ass but a lot of things had changed. He loved House then; he loved House more at that point.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The one in italics are House's musings, As you have read Jensen is a doctor, not a preacher. Because I want House to see the similarities right away.

House was feeling the stress of the last few days, he sat near the observation area; He wasn't watching his daughter getting a central line.

Wilson had invited him to watch the proceedings but he can't watch the whole situation. He as a doctor couldn't watch his only child suffer. 'coward' John whispered in his ear; House looked up, nothing.

Even though House had proven that John House was not his father; John still has a hold on his son's psyche." Shut up," House muttered under his breath. His shrink had told him that when hear him in his mind to tell John to shut up. His memories had been on the surface since he became a father.

He remembered that first visit with Andrew Jensen.

_He was alone on his Dodge, he nearly chickened out three times. When he reached Jensen's place he knocked three times; he waited and waited, he nearly left. The door opened; he hadn't seen Jensen in quite _a long time not_ since the time during John's funeral._

_"Hi," he had said, looking up at Jensen not meeting his electric blue eyes. "I am Gregory Alexander—" _

_"You need to cut the bullshit, son. You're the son I've left with Blythe so that She and John can raise." Jensen had said waiting for him to move._

_"You knew," House said incredulously. "Why did you leave me with them? You know how John is, you're in the same regiment." House said looking angry._

_"Yeah, I know, Greg. You have Post-traumatic Stress Disorder." When House didn't answer, "I am so sorry about your childhood." _

_They sat opposite each in the dining hall._

_ "Yeah," House had smilingly made a decision; he had to forgive his father for the crime of omission. _Besides he_ wouldn't be the man he is if he raised differently. "So how are you, Major Jensen?" _

_Jensen chuckled, relaxing a bit, "Actually, it's Dr. Jensen." _

House_ rose an eyebrow. He noticed a diploma that was hanging on the wall It was from Yale Medical School. "So what is your specialty?" _

_"I am what you would call a shrink, Dr. House," Jensen said with a smirk. "I had remained in the military after I retired; as a contractor. By the way, how have you've been, married?_

_" _House_ didn't want to answer this for now, "I have a little girl, Lennon at home in Manhattan, you?" _

_"I've been married and one time to the love of my life; Anne. We have a daughter Joanna." Jensen got a picture from the desk. "Anne died after John in 2009, pancreatic cancer."_

_"I am so sorry," House said and meant it. "What did Anne do?" _

_"She was an _associates_ professor at Harvard."_

_"And your daughter, where does she live?"_

_"She lives here in Boston is a music teacher here at Boston College High." Jensen got a frame and show it was an _eight maybe_ nine-year-old girl playing the piano at _recital_ With electric blue eyes deep in thought._

_House noticed the baby grand near the window; just like in his old apartment in Princeton. Jensen _watch_ House eyed the baby grand. "You want to play it?"_

_House nodded; He stood gingerly; limped towards the piano; roll down his sleeves and play a beautiful rendition of Clair De Lune. It was beautiful and dreamy; Sad but powerful. House watched Jensen from the corner of his eye; Jensen was crying. When the piece ended Jensen approached House. "I am very proud of what you became."_

House_ was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Wilson beside him. "House, we're done, she did beautifully." He nearly jumped._

"Wilson, Don't do that, You trying to give me a heart attack?" House said moving to be with his daughter.

Wilson just smiled. "I love you, snookums." He shouted in House's retreating form.

Lennon's treatment started without problems. House sat with her in his lap. He hoped Lennon wouldn't have the nasty side effects of the chemotherapy. But as soon as it hit her system the child started feeling cold, Ten minutes later his daughter started vomiting.

House was so sadden seeing his daughter in that situation. Wilson sat with them for moral support.

While Lennon was sleeping, House sat at Wilson's office complaining about his daughter's treatment. "I can't, I just can't see her in that scenario, Jimmy," House said, rubbing his leg.

Wilson sighed, this is hard; because House is used to pain; he can't watch his only child in the same situation. "Look at me, House," Said Wilson as House did the opposite. "This treatment will be over in over a week; you read her file, I can't guarantee that she will be in remission 100 percent, but there's an 80 percent that after another round that she will be cancer free."

House made a request that made Wilson's heart shutter for Lennon.

"Wilson, Can you stay with her tomorrow, I can't see my daughter in such pain." House was almost crying. "I just can't."

"You're just being a big fat coward, House," Wilson said, he almost regretted it when House flinched. I just reminded him of the verbal abuse, he thought. "I am sorry."

"You think that my decision is easy, James. That was one of the hardest decisions in my life, you don't have a child you that's why can say that I am a coward." House took a deep breath. "Me being a doctor made it hard, I know what my child is going through."

Wilson bowed his head in shame.

"House, I can't imagine what you're going through but think of her wants, she needs you." Said Wilson.

"She wouldn't remember this, she's four years old," House said. "I won't abandon her during the time in between, Wilson. I just don't want to see my kid puking. So please." The last sentence was said the most on pleading tone he used in his life.

Wilson thought of it. "Okay," He said. "But you'll be there with her when she isn't in chemo." He knew that back in Princeton he would have insisted that House goes with his daughter to all his treatment but he had grown to accept House's decisions.

"Of course, I wouldn't abandon my kid, Wilson." He smiled, he felt terrible about the fact that he would leave his daughter. But he just can't; He felt like he will just snap if he saw his kid in such agony.

House left Wilson's office feeling better. The love he felt for Wilson was so much it felt like it was bursting.

House went to the bathroom, after peeing he went to his daughter's hospital room. Lennon was asleep on her bed exhausted clutching her teddy bear. He and Dominica bought her from Build A Bear. It had her name, Lennon Akira. House smiled remembering the time they pick her name.

People always assume that he named his daughter, afterJohn Lennon of the Beatles. What people assume is wrong. Lennon's name came from Dominika's dad, Lenin who was named after the Russian revolutionary. However, After Dominika's death, he changed the spelling to L-E-N-N-O-N. Because he didn't want his daughter getting bullied.

Jensen came to the hospital room checking on his grandkid; so House could take a much-needed break.

House went to Wilson's office. Wilson wasn't busy so they got down to the Star Bucks to buy some coffee and relax. However, while Wilson paid for drinks, what he saw shocked him. It was Lisa Cuddy.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wilson stood dumbfounded as Cuddy was looking for a chair. Wilson looked at House to check whether he noticed her. He resumed ordering drinks when he noticed that Greg was deep in thought.

Cuddy, however, approached Wilson.

"James, How are you?" She said.

The relationship between them since House drove a car into her house was scratchy at best. As Wilson took House's side; and was defending him to every person around.

In fact, Wilson told her in one of their bruhaha's that he and House are lovers on and off since 2000. That he and House had slept together during House's relationship with her. Most importantly House loved him more.

She sighed, Wilson hadn't done anything to her unlike; House. He just was the best friend/boyfriend who was in the middle of this whole mess.

She was in Boston for a medical conference in the hotel next to Mass General. Chase and Cameron were both speaking the co-head of diagnostic medicine they needed to speak for them to fond an open MRI.

Wilson couldn't speak Cuddy followed Wilson's gaze to a worried looking Gregory House. He looked thinner and more haggard than she was used to. House seemed as though he didn't notice her.

Wilson as though he was seeing a ghost, He stared at Cuddy; and back at House until the lady at the counter asked him for his credit card.

Cuddy unblinkingly watched Wilson, mouth agape.

As he gathered his goods from the counter Wilson hurried to where House sat.

She watched as Wilson touched House's arm; A gesture so intimate that it spoke volumes to the relationship between these two men.

House was incredulous when Wilson got their things taking their coffee to go. It's though as if Wilson saw a ghost. House looked around, when he saw who was there he almost fell down. "What the hell is she doing here?" He thought out loud.

Cuddy saw when the spark of recognition hit House's electric blue gaze. Big, surprise eyes latched up at her.

"We need to go, House," Said Wilson.

Cuddy watched as two of who she considered as best friends go.

As soon as they were out House began hyperventilating. "Wilson, I need you to check me in." Wilson looked at House worriedly. "Greg, you're having a panic attack, calm down."

House was scared, Wilson realized. Now that Cuddy knows where he is Cuddy will have him arrested. Reasoning with House was the thing he did. "House, Cuddy can't do that, it's out of the statue of limitation." House calmed down some, as they walked down to the hospital's entrance, Wilson's right arm was around House's shoulders.

They went back to Wilson's office. The silence was tense; they sat on Wilson's couch; deliberately not discussing the whole thing with Cuddy. They drink coffee from the plastic cup.

After drinking espressos Wilson moved to do paperwork.

A nurse entered handing Lennon's file. As Wilson Is her doctor of record and Earvin was a consultant; Wilson had to see the file first. "Is that Lennon's file?" House asked.

"Yeah, You want to see?" Asked Wilson.

House shook his head.

House was silent for a long time. Then he stood up, kissed Wilson's lips which Wilson return and left.

Wilson was worried but didn't say anything returning to his paperwork.

After a long while, Wilson's cellphone rang. He hesitated to answer because it was Cuddy; he kept the number just in case. "Hello?" He asked a bit tentatively.

Cuddy was on the other line. "Can we meet, James?" She asked a bit nervously.

Wilson thought hard and fast "If House says yes," He would not pull a trick on House like that one time.

"It's just dinner, Wilson," Cuddy protested but thought about it. "If you can get him to come; it will be nice it is a neutral environment. I want to apologize to him for the break-up."

Wilson thought of it for a long while. "Okay, I'll come up there, but I am not sure about Greg, he has a family emergency." "I thought House had no family, Wilson," Cuddy said with curiosity.

Wilson wanted to slap himself. "Ah… Okay, I'll be there at six, meet you at the lobby." He hung up the phone.

It was four in the afternoon; He was late for his rounds. He stopped at Lennon's hospital room. Were in Lennon and his cousins are playing with an iPad. "Lennon, where's your daddy?" The girl shrugged.

House came in a minute with Joanna, "House, walk with me." Wilson commanded.

"Sure," They walked to a vending machine. Then Wilson spoke out. "Cuddy called." House turned around suddenly, surprise. "House she wants to meet with me."

House thought of it for a minute or two. He still owes her an apology. Cuddy was one of those women; like Stacy that as a gay man he can tolerate. "James," House said. "Ah, I want to apologize to her."

Wilson gave House a huge genuine smile. "House, she wants to see you."

"Okay," After his shift ended Wilson went home with House. House showered and dress he wore a dress shirt over his leather jacket an improvement his Pink Floyd shirt. "Let's go." They drove to the hotel because of Boston traffic the drive took thirty minutes.

House and Wilson parked the jeep in the hotel parking lot. They walked to the front entrance. Wilson was holding House's hand in his, swaying slightly.

They found Cuddy at the hotel entrance, "Hi," she said, with a small tense smile.

"Hello, Lisa," They both said. Wilson envelops her in a hug, while House shocked her hand.

The party of three walked to the lobby and in the hotel restaurant. She observed them while they order. House tensed as if he was waiting for the ball to drop. Wilson, however, relaxed except for the tightening of the eye muscle.

They were a nice party from the outside looking in. They were talking about life, avoiding the big elephant in the room. Until dessert, "So Wilson told me you have a family emergency." Cuddy said putting air quotes on the word family.

House's face darken. He glared at Cuddy and Wilson. "Cuddy, It had been four years since I thought I had a 'normal' life with you." House got his phone from his pocket; opened the photo's app; handed Cuddy his phone.

Cuddy blinked. She was flabbergasted by the picture she saw. It was a three maybe four-year-old girl with bright blue eyes, dark brown straight hair sitting in a hospital bed. "House?"

"Her name is Lennon. She has leukemia." House stood up and left his phone near the table.

Cuddy and Wilson followed him out the dining hall, In a disabled bathroom.

They led House back to the chair as soon as they sat; she apologies. "I am sorry, Greg," She said touching House's arm.

"I know your sorry, Lisa." He said. "I am also sorry about what happened in Princeton." House was shaking his head. "I was upset at Wilson at the time of the crane disaster for kicking me out. I latched on to you and Rachel for a normal. After the breakup; I went crazy because I want to have that." He clearly meant a family.

Cuddy who was looking at her ex-boyfriend and sighed; she had forgiven House for a long time. "You knew you were in love with Wilson, why do we even try."

House tense up, "I am gay, Lisa, I'm at a number for on the Kinsey scale. I was hearing John's voice in my head taunting me, and telling me that I was a horrible man for not being in love with a woman like you, Lisa. Your Breasts are amazing." He added with a wink.

Cuddy shook her head a bit wistfully thinking about the relationship before they got into the biggest mistake of their lives. But she needed to know. "Lennon?" Cuddy asked. "if you are gay and I believe you are, where did she came from?"

"My wife, I used to sleep with Dominika before we got 'married.' After the incident we had sex and 9 months later Lennon was born. However, Dominika died of complication due to childbirth. "

Cuddy was stunned; House clearly loved Lennon. She changed the subject. "House, how have you been?" House latched on to the whole subject change like a lifeline. He shrugged. "Ah… Okay, I am teaching college and graduate… Lennon's nanny is one of my students and I found my biological father. By the way, I need to replace my dad in the hospital. "

She gaped at Wilson for the truth; When Wilson confirm House stood up and left.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

House and Wilson woke up at the same time. It was nearing six in the morning; House had decided to go back to work for it was easier. Jensen and Wilson watched Lennon while he was at work. He thanked them a lot for sharing the burden with him.

His students were shocked when he came back. Some Cameron types are outrage and had no qualms telling House. He just rolled his eyes at them and resumed with his lecture.

It had been ten days since he broke into Wilson's office with Lennon's file. Her treatment was looking good If the blood test shows that Lennon had no cancer cell in then his daughter will do consolidation chemotherapy. The side effects hit her hard; Lennon was puking every time; she had the sickly brown in her color that cancer patients got, but none of her hair had fallen out.

Today however House will be the one to stay with her. It was a Friday, he had no classes. He will be waiting for Lennon's test results too. They were in a hospital room on the top floor of the hospital were they were beds that weren't being used.

"It's 6:30 in the morning, House, Lennon will be up soon." House rolled his blue eyes. "She is a night owl like me, look at who her parent is."

Wilson smirked. "But I am hungry and Drew would be there any minute now."

House smirked back. "Oh, Wilson, you turd; you can't impress the parents of your significant others, can you."

Wilson sighed but House continued; "Drew wouldn't mind, Wilson. Just lay here."

Wilson kissed House's lips. "God, Greg, I want to adopt Lennon if you'll want me too."

House thought about it for a minute. He didn't doubt James ability to be a good parent for Lennon, He loved Wilson but Wilson could hurt him and his daughter in the process. "Sure, but I have one condition; Wilson." He said looking into Wilson's brown eyes. "I want to make sure you aren't going to leave us to some girl."

Wilson sighed he didn't want this whole situation, with House thinking that he would leave them. It was unfair, but nothing is, "Okay."

After a long while, Wilson stood up and got dress. House joined him in the elevator. They had a bet, on weather Joanna or Drew was inside Lennon's hospital room.

House said his father would be there but not his sister, Wilson however said that they would be in. They entered the hospital room to House's entire Boston family inside. His father, his sister Joanna, his daughter and his brother-in-law Kevin who was a professor of music at Boston University, and their two kids, Nick and Maddie.

"Wow," He eyed his sister and brother-in-law, "You guys had no job to go to."

Joanna and Kevin rolled their eyes; they both knew that House was uncomfortable with the attention. Meanwhile, the three children, Nick, Maddison, and Lennon were laughing that situation.

They ate waffles that Joanna made and hard boiled eggs and coffee and while the kids drank chocolate milk.

After they breakfasting, Kevin, Joanna, and the kids left to go to school and work.

Wilson got ready for work, While House and Jensen were talking about the Celtics.

Wilson got back to administer Lennon's treatment. House was there; good, though Wilson, he didn't have to explain why daddy wasn't with her.

Jensen left, he had a consultation at the VA's office and told the younger men that he will be back.

House distracted his daughter from the pain by playing his guitar; While Wilson and Lennon sang along.

It was an hour when the IV regulator beep signaling of the end of the treatment. "Can I go home now?" Lennon asked looking at Wilson.

Wilson sighed, looking at House for support. "You can go home, let me see, on Monday, then you'll be back."

House looked up at Wilson, he knew that his daughter needed to get further treatment but he had an idea. "Lennon, just hanged In there, Daddy will just talk to Jimmy alright." He beckoned Wilson out.

As soon as they were outside House said, "Instead of the chemotherapy, why can't we use her own fetal cord blood?"

"You stored her cord blood, that's a good idea, Greg," Wilson said, clapping House on the back. "Where is it?"

"At New York Mercy, " House said looking at his daughter.

"I'll make arrangements, okay!" House went back to Lennon's hospital room.

The next morning, Wilson got the test results back, and it was great; he got to Lennon's room in a run. "House," he said as soon as he opened the door.

"Dr. Wilson?" Jensen said with a smile. "Gregory just bought some food."

"Oh Please call me James," Wilson said looking at Lennon. "Hi! Lennon, how are you doing?"

"Ah yes, hi, Jimmy, I am fine." Said Lennon.

House came in at that moment, handing Jensen a bag of waffle, While Wilson, he and Lennon got to share a five-piece order of pancake. House also bought coffee and Chocolate milk.

Then after eating, "According to the latest blood test, Lennon is in remission." Wilson announced. "I also called New York Mercy, and they can get Lennon's cord blood in two weeks."

"Thank you, Wilson." House gave him a big hug and a kiss on his mouth. "I love you so much."

Two weeks had passed since his daughter's first chemotherapy treatment. Lennon was going home. Wilson said that in two weeks will be her transfusion, she will be cancer free.

"Are you coming with us, Jimmy?" Lennon asked while Wilson settled her into the wheelchair.

Wilson looked at House for reassurance. "Yes, Jimmy will come home with us, Lennon," House said and Wilson hugged him.

"Daddy, is Jimmy gonna be like a mommy? Like Georgina from school have two daddies?"

House and Wilson talked about it for a while. House made Wilson promised that he wouldn't leave them. Even if for some reason they would split Wilson would be Lennon's other parent. "Yes," They both said in perfect unison.

"Good," Lennon said. "Because I love having you around."

They left and headed to House's apartment.

*** House and Wilson's relationship grew closer in the next couple of days. They resumed to a semi-normal life as Wilson move into his 10000 square foot two bedroom apartment. They had decided to buy a house when Lennon's transfusion was over.

Today was it, Lennon's cord blood transfusion. After a talked a with the hospital administrator Wilson stepped down as Lennon's doctor. House wasn't happy about the whole situation. After this, this will be over.

House and Wilson were there together with Blythe who despite arthritis came, Drew and House's whole family. Earvin would be monitoring Lennon's treatment. House was grateful for his whole family but he snarked and rolled his eyes every chance he got.

After the transfusion, Lennon was brought into a clean room. House and Wilson stayed with her in the hospital room with masked and gloves on. And the cord blood took with any complications. House thank science and Dominica for having the foresight.

A month later Lennon came home with House and Wilson.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

House and Wilson settled with their new lives as lovers, They have been lovers before however, this is the first time with a kid. Lennon loved Wilson so much. She asked House if she can call Jimmy daddy. House said yes right away.

They bought a house; it was a one-story modern style house with a small pool in the back yard; The theme is black and white in the living area.

Today, was Lennon's six months in remission. So they would celebrate it with a party. House had invited his family, some of his colleagues for a small picnic in their yard.

Wilson had invited some of the doctors in his department.

The first one to arrived was Drew. Wilson needed to run somethings with him. They were in the kitchen, while House and Lennon were playing in the yard.

"I am going to propose to Greg," Wilson said showing the black velvet ring box to Drew.

Drew gave a surprise but genuine smile. "You know, James when Joanna was getting married Kevin never asked me for her hand." He frowned. "My daughter told me a week before her wedding that they are getting married. I can see in your eyes that you love Greg for who he is. Welcome to the family, son."

Wilson extended his hand to Drew; but Drew enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you, sir," Wilson said when Drew released him.

House and Lennon came inside after a while. The rest of the guest were coming in soon.

House loved his family, Wilson and Lennon were his whole existence. He also loved his extended family. House thought he was getting sappy in his old age.

For once in Greg House's life, he felt content with a barbecue, unlike when he was younger. Wilson would throw a party he would come. He felt like an outcast. No one like him except Wilson.

At some point during the party, Wilson clinked his glass. Everyone stopped. "House," Wilson said, looking at his partner. "Come here!" House came near the porch. Wilson knelt next to his lover. "Gregory House," House was flabbergasted. "I love you very much." Said Wilson looking up at him. "Will you be my husband?"

Everybody in the whole house erupted in nervous giggle until House said. "Yes," He rolled his eyes, "I love you too. I want to be your husband as if you don't know."

Wilson smiled, he put the ring on House's finger. "I love you," He whispered into House's ear. The ring was a thick gold band with Wilson's name on it.

Wilson slid his own ring into his finger, his ring has House's name on.

Lennon came in the picture, and Wilson picked her up. "Look," Wilson told his daughter.

"It was pretty, Daddy James."

There was one problem, Wilson thought as he and House were planning the wedding. He hadn't told his family yet.

His niece and nephew had known because they had Facebook. However, his brother Jacob and sister-in-law Laura and his parents had no idea about them.

So one night, Wilson was home early, he had decided to book a plane to Los Angeles. He and Greg hadn't decided to bring Lennon along or not. But if House decided then he wasn't opposed.

"House," Wilson said. As House came in the front door. "We need to go and see my family."

"Why?" House replied looking incredulous.

"Greg," Wilson said looking at House. "If we are inviting so many people from Princeton. They can say something and this will be worse. I know that you think that they are boring and backward unlike your father but…" Wilson's voice trailed off.

House thought about it for a minute; a free trip to the Pacific ocean was a bonus. "Can our daughter come?"

Wilson smiled genuinely at House.

"Yes, she can of course," House smirked. "And one more thing, Wilson, we are renting a hotel."

During Thanksgiving break, they headed to California. They had decided to rent a hotel at the Disney Land Hotel. House and Wilson decided if coming out was a bust, They would just treat this as a family vacation.

Wilson drove the two-hour drive from Anaheim to San Diego. Wilson was nervous; his family was at Disney land.

He knocked at his parents' door he almost left. However, his father opened the door. "James," His father Adam said giving Wilson a hug,

His mother came from nowhere hugging him. "It's nice to see you, mom," Said Wilson.

"So, Jimmy, where is your wife?" Linda his mother asked looking at him.

Wilson glanced at his engagement ring, "Where are Jacob and Laura and the kids?" Wilson asked, sitting down at his parents living room.

"They are coming in soon." They sat in comfortable silence, for Adam and Linda but uncomfortable for James. Then a knock at the door; it was Laura and Jacob and Danielle who was 15 and her brother Shiloh who was 13.

Danielle asked Wilson right away, "Where are uncle Greg and Lennon?"

The adult who wasn't named James looked at the teenager in shock. "Who?" Adam asked, looking at his middle son, intently.

Wilson sighed and spoke in an even tone. "Gregory House my partner and Lennon our daughter."

The whole room was in stun silence except for the Gen Z's, then Wilson's mother spoke up. "James, you have a daughter, since when?"

Wilson took a deep breath. "House and I had been together on and off since 2000. this year. I have been treating Lennon for cancer this year. We rekindled our relationship. I am adopting her."

Then Wilson's father gave him a hug. "James, nice for you; it's about time."

"When can I see Lennon?" Said Wilson's brother and sister in law in unison.

Wilson gave a surprised laugh, "I can't believe you all. We thought that you won't accept the fact I am gay, thank you."

"We love you, son, anything you love is ours to love," Linda said. "Besides we don't need to pay for a wedding."

Wilson hadn't known a parent's unconditional love in his whole existence, now he knew. "Thank you, mom."

The next morning, The family of three came to Wilson's family gathering. As soon as they are in the front doors, Wilson's nephew and niece greeted them.

"Uncle James, Uncle Greg, is this Lennon?" Danielle asked looking at the little girl.

House watched Lennon, Shiloh, and Danielle with curiosity. He remembered meeting his sister's family for the first time. Lennon was one and her kids were 7 and 3, however, he was watching Lennon with two teenagers, she can hold her own.

House and Wilson helped cook the meal. They made apple pie, (Blythe's recipe.)

"You can cook, Greg!" Laura said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I can, James and I had done a cooking class before."

They finished the preparation in three hours. Before the meal They prayed a Jewish prayer, Although House and Wilson were both agnostic they had been teaching their daughter to respect other people's beliefs.

After eating the tasty meal, House and his family 'his family' He couldn't actually believe that, stayed with the Wilsons.

As House slept in Wilson's guest room next to the man he loved, he thought; how lucky can he get.

End


End file.
